Pride at twilight
by Katzenpfote
Summary: JaneAusten-Twilight CO. At the start of the 19th century Miss Swan lives with her friends Miss Brandon and Miss Hale in a little town, when the regiment of Major Whitlock set up camp nearby. And there's a new family in the neighbourhood, too. AH
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

_**This is a Twilight – Jane Austen – cross over set at the time and along the lines of Pride and Predjudice with the characters from Twilight.**_

_**I neither own P&P nor Twilight, sad to say. I have tried to write in 19th century english but I don't know if I can pull it of without major blunders. Feel free to inform me of any blunder and review.**_

**

* * *

First chapter**

_

* * *

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife._

It was no surprise then, that Mrs. White, governess to Miss Isabella Swan and her foster sister Miss Alice Brandon, opened the conversation at the breakfast table with the news of a family moving to Chawton.

"I was told that Rosebud Park is let at last." She thus told her two charges. Since both girls were in society and quite accomplished already Mrs White was not so much governess but chaperone to them. Only little of her time was engaged by watching over the progress of their skills in drawing and music and Mrs White had found a new occupation in finding husbands for her ladies. Quite against her orders, one might object, since Admiral Swan deceived himself in believing his single daughter still to young for matrimony. The same aspects he attributed to his ward, Miss Brandon, the only daughter of one of his old friends, Captain Brandon and his wife, who died tragically in the West Indies when the child was but ten years old.

To whom it could be let, the young ladies wondered and were rewarded for their curiosity with even more gossip.

"To a Sir Cullen and his family, Mrs Stanley told me he has five or six thousands a year. The Cullens are said to have an eligible son." Mrs White promptly contributed and named the source of her knowledge.

"Well, if Mrs Stanley told this, it is probably true. But I wonder about the age of the son." Miss Isabella said dismissively, not thinking very highly of the greatest gossip in Chawton.

Miss Alice laughed delighted, "He is probably about ten or eleven. Poor Jessica Stanley, her mother probably already ordered her wedding dress."

"If you only make fun of me, I can surely tell Admiral Swan that there is no need for you to go to the ball next Saturday." Mrs White replied stiffly.

"Oh dear Mrs White, you never told us about the ball." Alice cried out.

"We would never make fun of you." Isabella added. The young ladies hurriedly reassured their only available chaperone, both aware of the Admirals dislike of society.

"Hopefully the Cullens will attend the ball, then we may see the truth of these rumours for ourselves." Isabella stated.

The Miss Swan and Brandon were comfortably situated in the drawing room when Miss Rosalie Hale, a dear friend to both of them, was announced by a servant. They immediately begged for her to join them and proceeded to question her knowledge of the latest rumour. Since she was unaware of this most advantageous change in the neighbourhood they quickly filled her in. But Miss Hale had another intelligence of equal importance and told her astonished friends about it.

"Could you have heard already, that a regiment is staying near Chawton? It is under the lead of a very young major the name of Whitlock." She revealed. "I have encountered some officers on my morning walk. They told me that all the officers will surely attend the ball on Saturday."

After this revelation her friends scolded her gently for not informing them on the ball sooner, since they only found out about it this very morning.

"And going on a morning walk all by yourself, how shocking." Isabella continued.

"How was I to know, I could meet anyone out in the fields? It is solitary enough normally." Rosalie protested quickly. And how could they not know of the ball, since it was talked all over in Chawton for days now.

"Oh, don't let us quarrel, my dears." Alice screamed in agitation and begged for her friend to tell them more of this regiment. Was it militia? How old was this major? Did they not think the name of Whitlock very handsome?

Her friend quickly assured her that it was a regiment of the regulars and not militia, staying in the neighbourhood. But she couldn't give a more precise account of the major since she had only a short interview with her new acquaintance, a Lieutenant Newton who seemed quite cute and had complimented her a great deal. She thought she would allow him to take her to dance on Saturday if he cared to ask. Soon the conversation centred on proper attire for such an important assembly as the ball would probably be. So many possible new acquaintances could be made. So many eligible young men to be met in a neighbourhood that consisted of more daughters than sons.

* * *

_**Did you like it? Press the button! You didn't like it? Why not? Please tell me and press the button!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I decided to change the viewpoint of the 3rd-person-narrator, what do you think? This way we will be able to watch the boys, too.**_

_**I don't own Twilight or any of the work of Jane Austen.**_

* * *

**Second chapter**

* * *

Major Jasper Whitlock, youngest major in all regiments of the regular troupes ever, escorted his visitors out of his new camp. Those visitors consisted of three men of the local gentry, who had just delivered an invitation to a ball to be held on the following Saturday, the invitation concerning all of his officers. Normally Major Whitlock was not fond of balls, but his hard working officers deserved a treat. This thought had prompted him to gracefully accept the uttered invitation. His own dislike for assemblies he kept hidden behind a charming polite mask. The fact that not only one but three gentlemen had offered the invitation probably hinted at their desperation – or the desperation of their wives – to find eligible suitors for their daughters. It was a well known fact that mostly younger sons and those without fortune entered the corps. Of course starting out poor didn't necessarily meant staying poor in the army. Due to the recent wars many an officer had secured himself a modest fortune. He himself had made his career and fortune in the Napoleonic wars. That naturally made him a desirable son-in-law. As far as it was understood the gentry in this diminutive town was rather small, consisting of not more than five or six families. Major Whitlock entertained an aversion towards matchmaking mothers since his first encounters with their force at the beginning of his rather precipitous career at the age of 17. Sadly those tended to gather in flocks on every kind of assembly possible. It had quickly caused his pointed dislike for any gathering of fine society. Hopefully this town could not arrange a lot of assemblies being as it were rather smallish.

Major Whitlock bowed gracefully to his new acquaintances and wished them and their families well. After receiving the proper flowery phrases from the gentlemen he bowed again, uttered his profound gratitude etc. and turned back towards his camp.

The gentlemen left, pleased with their new acquaintance, calling him a nice and polite fellow on their way back to town, but he couldn't be more than seven-and-twenty, could he? Creating an outward impression of astonishment every one of the gentlemen was internally pleased to find in this young man an acceptable suitor for their daughters. The first gentleman, Mr Stanley, being the landholder of the field were the camp was set up, already congratulated himself for securing such a man to the society of his daughters. He was very like his wife in matters like this. The second gentleman, Mr Mallory, country attorney and fortunate by marriage, thought more of the happiness of his wife when he disclosed the intelligence to her. He knew his wife the best in matters like this. Only the third gentleman, Mr Weber, the curate of the parish, really thought of the happiness of his sole daughter.

Major Whitlock found on his way through his camp that news of the ball had once again travelled faster than his feet. He overheard a conversation of some of his lieutenants concerning a beautiful lady they had met during the morning. Lieutenant Newton eloquently described her figure and speech to his fellow officers and declared his intentions to dance with her at least once in the course of the evening.

"What, not the first set? She can't be such a beauty then." One of the fellows declared and they started to tease each other on the matter.

"Who am I to settle the first set, before I have seen all the ladies?" Newton cried and earned himself a laugh and more teasing.

Major Whitlock secretly shook his head as he passed by. Newton was renowned to be quick to flirt and quick to shirk his obligations. He was said to proportion his advances to the size of the estimated dowry. This is a rather mercenary approach to matrimony that in no way secures the future happiness of the couple, but nonetheless is found in men and women alike.

The major entered his tent to find his two captains waiting for him according to his orders. He gave them the intelligence of the ball and told them to appoint a camp guard for this evening containing the most reliable sergeants. They set off to make the necessary arrangements after Major Whitlock had informed them on yet another account. He meant to acquire their presence at the beginning of said evening and required them to enter the ballroom as his wing-men. Finally by himself the major sat at his desk and once again worked over the minute details of the planned manoeuvre that had brought the regiment to the town in the first place.

* * *

_**please tell me what you think so far...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yeah, I know it's short, my apologies, once the ball starts chapters will be longer, probably...**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews so far, anyone who cares about my story please tell me, I will answer every review, promise.**_

_**Pride and Prejudice, Sense and Sensibility, Emma and every other work of her you recognize in my writing belong to the wonderful Jane Austen. The main characters in this story belong to the Twilight universe written by Stephenie Meyer.**_

**

* * *

Third chapter**

* * *

The dining room at Rosebud Park was gracefully lit by the light of candles, accenting the beauty of the room and the settings, as Edward Cullen entered. He found his parents and cousins already seated and apologized accordingly for his tardiness. He seated himself and listened to the ongoing conversation before joining in.

"The curate of this parish, a Mr Weber, called on me this morning," Sir Cullen was letting them know. "He notified me on the account of a ball to take place on Saturday, which he heartily invited us to attend."

"A country ball, how…nice." Miss Tanya Cullen said with a saucy look. "But I thought this town was rather small. Will they even be able to muster eight or nine couples? With less than ten couples I wouldn't dare call it a ball."

"Dear Cousin, if young ladies and gentlemen gather for the sole purpose of dancing, how else could you call it?" Edward asked her with a sarcastic smile playing on his lips.

"Well, I am sure there are a lot of pretty ladies in this town and I will make an effort to dance with them all." Captain Emmett Cullen commented with his booming voice.

"The housekeeper told me this morning, that most of the families in the vicinity are graced with uncommonly beautiful and accomplished daughters. In addition to this she mentioned a regiment staying in the neighbourhood. I am sure with everybody present the couples at the ball will number more than ten." Lady Cullen said with her gentle voice and thus ended the topic since none of the present company wanted to contradict her.

Captain Cullen revived some of it after dinner, when the coffee was served, enquiring after the regiment. Did his aunt know if it was militia or regular? Yes, she indeed knew, it was a regiment of the regulars, normally stationed in the north. Since he was Captain in the same army, he inquired after more particulars.

"And dear aunt, do you happen to know who commands this regiment? I might know him or one or the other of his officers."

Indeed she could tell him no more, since the housekeeper had mentioned no names. After coffee was served, the family moved into one of the sitting rooms of the house, which was furnished with a pianoforte. Miss Cullen wanted to practise her singing and required her cousin to accompany her. The other three sat down to cards. After two songs Miss Cullen lamented over her inability to muster a good voice tonight and commented, she rather wanted to listen to his superior playing. She now leaned onto the pianoforte solely to watch and compliment his fingering.

"Dear Cousin, if you hover over me like this, I will surely blunder and you will find my fingering not as fine as you thought it just now." Edward Cullen said to her and moved his eyes again to the score he was playing. Pouting at him, she turned gracefully and walked over to the card table, where her uncle, aunt and brother were talking animatedly.

It had been a long day for everybody with the tiring business of settling in and unpacking, which soon led to the break up of the card table and one after the other retired to his or her room.

* * *

_**I hope you like it... I try to get another chapter up this week but I am really bussy, so sorry if I don't get it done in time. Please review and make me happy.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Tributes to Jane Austen and Stephenie Meyer, where they are due._**

_**Thanks to all of my fantastic reviewers**** and my FF4E Alice Vampire. It is less than *fingercount* 18 days till I have my final exams and I am getting a bit panicky here, so please understand if I manage only one or two updates per week. **_

* * *

**Fourth chapter**

* * *

On Saturday morning, the day of the ball, the Miss Swan and Brandon decided on taking their morning exercise out of the shrubbery and walk towards Hareclove Cottage, the residence of Rosalie's family. The sun was shining and made the excursion a very pleasant exercise. The young ladies talked with animated spirit and found themselves at the gate of their destination in very little time. It was a very pretty house, quite large to be called a cottage, with a beautiful flower garden in front and a little shrubbery in the back. They were let in and shown into a sitting room by an agitated servant. Miss Hale soon joined them there and immediately began to lament over her hardship.

"My father has fallen ill this very morning to an attack of gout. My dear mother of course would not think about leaving him today. She is nursing him already. They will not be able to attend the ball this evening and I surely can't go on my own." She cried out in misery. That of course were dreadful news and the young ladies all complained about such bad luck.

"But could not we escort you to the ball? Mrs White is an able chaperon and she will have no difficulties at all to add you to her charges." Isabella offered.

"Of course, what a splendid idea. We will send the carriage for you in the afternoon and set off together from our home." Alice exclaimed in delight.

"My mother will never approve of this," Rosalie said but new hope coloured her voice.

"You need only to remind her of all the gentlemen who will attend. All those possible new acquaintances," Isabella teased. "Just go and ask her directly."

After very little persuasion Rosalie indeed excused herself and went upstairs to find her mother. Some time later she entered the room again and the exultant smile, which was fixed on her face, already signalled her mothers consent to the waiting ladies without a word being said. But of course they wanted to know the particulars and Rosalie obliged.

"Mother is very grateful to you for this invitation. She professed herself in your depth for granting me the chance to go to the ball."

The young ladies answered politely and gracefully as they should and soon the conversation turned to matters of more importance to them as they counselled each other once again on their attire for the evening. Rosalie showed them to her room, where her new dress was already hung out for the evening and got delighted exclamations in return.

The gown was a pale rose colour with pink satin bands and pink embroidery on the hem. Alice advised her to wear a pink feather in her hair instead of the white lace she had originally fixed her mind on. But otherwise it was fully approved by the young ladies.

Rosalie then bid them to describe their dresses and learned in horror that Isabella hadn't fixed on anything, yet. Alice and Rosalie began to discuss every gown in Isabella's closet and soon fixed on a pale yellow and cream coloured confection with a satin band that matched the warm brown of Isabella's eyes in perfection. Rosalie professed that she had exactly the right shade of yellow in an amber pendant and would surely bring it with her to lend it to her friend for the evening. Every one of Isabella's protests was uttered in vain and all this was settled between her friends and Alice even promised to see that Isabella would complete the scheme.

They then proceeded to discuss Alice's attire for the evening. It was to be a dress in a pale shade of green with a dark green bodice together with some satiny green ornaments for her hair. It would compliment her bright green eyes in every aspect possible and accent her dark, ebony hair and thus of course was very much approved by her two friends.

After all this was settled the young ladies took leave and promised again to send the carriage for their friend at five in the afternoon.

* * *

_**So, Saturday has arrived at last. Now we only wait for the evening. BTW, should I bring up a Mr. Collins later? and who should he want to marry and who should he settle on? I will have a poll up on my profile to determine this until 15th of april. Please vote.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry, that it took me so long to update. My studies keep me really bussy at the moment. I have only 11 days left till my exam starts. I will try to at least finish the ball till then.**_

_**Thanks to everybody who reviewed and put me on their favs or alert. Big thanks to my ever encouraging FF4E Alice Vampire.**_

_**Please go to the poll on my profile and vote for or against the appearance of a Mr Collins in the story.  
**_

_**Imagine the usual disclaimer**_

* * *

**Fifth chapter**

* * *

On Saturday afternoon the carriage was ordered as promised and Miss Hale was consequently able to intrude on her friends' hospitality a little after five. She was already dressed in the rose coloured gown with the accessories of a pink feather in her hair, a silver necklace with a pendant in the same colour as her gown and long white gloves.

Her friends waited for her in one of their dressing rooms where they had gathered to dress together. Miss Brandon was occupied with doing Isabella's hair. She had laid the brown locks in neat little ringlets and had just started to pin them up around a little gold band that was set with a multitude of small diamonds. Rosalie's amber pendant was accepted with delighted exclamations and instantly attached to a delicate gold chain.

Alice herself was not yet dressed in more than her underwear and corset. Seeing this Rosalie resolutely took over the hairdressing and arranged Isabella's curls until they met her satisfaction. Alice then started a fanatical search for her hair ornaments which she swore had been on her vanity just a moment ago. After running from one dressing room to the other and looking everywhere, she found them exactly where she had left them originally. They lay innocently on her vanity under a lilac scarf which she had worn earlier this day. She then proceeded to dress herself in her gown to the teasing of her friends. Alice was still pouting when Rosalie started to dress her hair, but she couldn't repress her enthusiasm very long. So instead of holding still she soon bugged Isabella to please put some face paint on which the later steadfastly rejected.

"I am dressed up already to much for my liking." She professed. "There is no need to look ridiculous."

And nothing her two friends said could persuade her to change her point of view. At last every young lady was dressed and made up to her satisfaction and the carriage was ordered again. They drove up to Mr Stanley's mansion who, having the largest ballroom in the neighbourhood except perhaps Rosebud Park, had insisted on hosting the assembly. When they entered the ballroom in the trail of Mrs. White they first met with Mr Weber who greeted them gleefully.

"Is not this a pleasurable gathering? You young ladies will love the dance most naturally, but for us older people observing the dancing and gossiping with our neighbours is our chief entertainment. Mrs. White I am sure you agree." He told them and rushed on, before they could answer him.

The three young ladies then made their way around the room greeting and chatting with their acquaintances. Mrs. White stayed near the door where she met her old friend Mrs. Stanley and tried to ascertain when the new neighbours from Rosebud Park would arrive. Sadly her friend didn't know, but she could assure the governess, that most of the expected officers where already assembled. Mrs. White naturally wished for an introduction and got send off to Mrs Weber for this since Mrs Stanley, being the hostess, was unable to leave her post at the door.

In pursuit of said lady it was that Mrs. White noticed her three charges were already talking to officers and she soon moved into their vicinity to overhear the conversation. Miss Hale was just gracefully accepting the hand of a Lieutenant Newton for the first set and two young men in the same blue coat of a Lieutenant made their advances to Miss Brandon and Miss Swan, who in their turn accepted as gracefully as their friend. Contented that her charges were all settled for the first set Mrs White then made her way though the room to find Mrs Weber.

* * *

_**I know I promised longer chapters, I will try again with the next one. Please review.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer as usual.**_

_**This will probably be the last update for some time since next week I am to face my ordeal. Please think of me on Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday. I wanted to finish the ball before that, but I fear it is not going to happen. I am sorry for that.  
**_

_**Thanks to all of you who reviewed, to those who put me on their alerts or favs. I am always happy to see the notice in my mail account. It is what keeps me going.**_

_**Thanks to Alice Vampire for her unending support!  
**_

* * *

**Sixth chapter**

* * *

When Sir Cullen and his family entered the ballroom the couples for the first set were already forming in the middle of the room. This, however, produced a different sentiment in nearly every one of the newcomers. Sir Cullen and his wife were not so very much discomposed than a little annoyed at the slight to their hosts which their tardiness undoubtedly gave. Miss Cullen, their niece, looked with amazement at the number of couples, who were already standing up since she had rather underestimated them and looked with mortification at the lack of stile and fashion in some of the ladies dresses and the number of officers present.

"Not at all like the balls in town." She said haughtily to her cousin, who only answered that this was to be expected, since it was an assembly in the country. He felt equally disinclined to an evening spend in such company as his cousin was.

Captain Cullen was the only one of this company, whose feelings were pleasurably engaged. He had laid his eyes on the couples now beginning the dance and only regretted not being a part of this, but he already searched the room to single out the first lady to dance with. This proved to be rather difficult, he found, since he could not recognize one face and was bound to acknowledge that he had not a single female acquaintance in the room apart from his family.

Thus composed the group was greeted by Mr Stanley who introduced them enthusiastically first to his wife and then to two of his four daughters who were not yet dancing. Captain Cullen immediately made use of the introduction and proposed to dance with one of them. The lucky Miss Stanley, one of the younger daughters of said gentlemen, had quite despaired at ever dancing in the curse of the evening at all, since gentlemen were scarce, and was delighted at being asked. They excused themselves to join the assembled couples on the dance-floor just as the music started to play. During the dance both held up a lively conversation in the turn of which Captain Cullen managed to obtain intelligence about the names and families of the most beautiful young ladies in the room and even charmed his partner in promising to introduce him personally to all of them.

Thus after the first set was over he let his partner guide him around the room and introduce him to her acquaintance. That was when he met with Miss Hale and her friends. Caught by her beauty he promptly asked her to dance the next set which she consented to with likewise speed. Her friends occupied themselves for a moment by conversing with the abandoned Miss Stanley, who in turn gave them her lately acquired knowledge of the Cullens. Sir Cullen and his Lady she professed to be a handsome couple with superior and genteel manners but Captain Cullen was by far the nicest of them all for having asked her to dance the first set. Her companions then turned to watch the dancing since they were all unoccupied for the second set. It turned out, that the Master Cullen was dancing with Miss Cullen, both made stern faces and showed no sign of pleasure at all.

"I find them strange, proud people," Isabella told her friend in confidence. "They seem to be above their company."

This, however, seemed to prove true as said Lady was witness to the following conversation. Miss Swan was just sitting down in a niche, for she had danced a particular tiring set and was thankfully unoccupied for the next, when two gentlemen settled in the neighbouring niche, which was in good hearing range but not to be visually observed by Miss Swan.

"I have never been at an assembly with more fine looking ladies and better music in my life. I have just danced the second time with the most gorgeous creature I ever beheld." The first gentleman delighted, soon recognized by Miss Swan to be Captain Cullen.

"I can not agree with you, Cousin. The only beauty I see is the Miss Hale, you danced with." The second gentleman answered with a sour voice.

"I haven't seen you dance more than two sets, Edward. This will not do. Miss Hale has two friends who are their second in beauty. I saw Miss Swan sitting down just a moment ago. I could introduce you." The Captain proposed with his enthusiastic manner.

"Miss Swan? She might be acceptable but not handsome enough to tempt me. Beside I will not add to the consequence of a lady who is slighted by other men." Was the stern answer he received. Miss Swan then left her post and went to search for her friends to share this piece of ridicule and laugh at the gentlemen. Her pride might be hurt by this but her sarcasm was sparked.

* * *

_**Now, who recognised Mr Darcy? hehe**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I am glad to say I passed my exams. It exhausted me more than I thought. Try writing a three day exam with 5 hours per day. I can not recommend it.**_

_**As to the Poll: There will be a Mr. Collins in the future of this story, but since nobody could agree on the scenario I will have to think of something.**_

_**Sorry I couldn't update earlier.**_

_**Thanks to Alice Vampire and all of you who reviewed and added me to your favs and alerts.**_

* * *

**Seventh chapter**

* * *

For Major Jasper Whitlock the evening had proceeded as expected so far, in other words, in a less than pleasant occupation of his time. To escape the continuous attempts of flirting directed at him, he was hiding in a nook in an adjunct room, where refreshments were served. There he was soon made an involuntary witness to the following conversation.

"Oh, excuse me, _Miss_ Brandon." The sneer added a not very becoming expression to the face of the young lady. "What could an orphan without any connections and a small fortune be to someone of consequence like me."

"Jessica, you are so right. Don't bother yourself with her. This officer is certainly not worth to kiss the hem of your dress if he danced with _that_ twice." The other lady added with an obvious slight to the young lady in question.

"Since you have both insulted me now, I would dare say, you are lucky that I was brought up better than you. I might add, though, that no matter what your consequence may be, my fortune is bigger than all that you might get. Since your fathers estate is entailed away from you." Miss Brandon answered in suppressed anger but strangely composed, as Major Whitlock noted with wonder. To exert herself in this way in the face of those worthless women, for he couldn't call them ladies after what he had just overheard. He could not but admire her courage. And thus, as the women left with another slight to Miss Brandon, he strangely found himself going over to her. She had a delicate, petite figure and her black curls were done up in a fashionable stile, with green ribbons in the colour of her dress to ornament them. She hadn't noticed him yet, since she stood with her back to him and was probably deeply distressed. Her next movement surprised him, as she drowned her punch in one hearty draught and then threw the delicate glass to the floor with force. He stopped in his tracks and watched in astonishment as she straightened her dress and turned to him. Miss Brandon, unaware of company till this very moment, stopped likewise and blushed a bright scarlet with embarrassment.

"I was just…" she broke off, not knowing how to finish that sentence in any intelligible way.

"…throwing your punch glass, I saw." He finished and bowed slightly. "May I introduce myself? My name is Jasper Whitlock." He bowed again as she curtsied and looked to the ground to conceal her embarrassment as she recognised the name.

"I am glad to make your acquaintance Major Whitlock. My name is Alice Brandon." By this time she thought desperately of a polite way to escape but it would not do.

"Would you grant me the honour to stand up with me for the next set? If you are not engaged already?" he asked to his own astonishment and that of the lady.

"I would be very much obliged to you." She managed to answer and proved once again, though unknowingly, her genteel manners to him.

It is left to say that not only were the officers of the regiment amazed at the sight of their Major on the dance floor but both the Miss Stanley and Miss Lauren Mallory were deeply mortified in seeing him stand up with the very lady they had just slighted.

As to astonishment and mortification there was much of it, when Miss Brandon later revealed the little scene to both of her friends. Astonishment at the total lack of propriety and manner both ladies had displayed and mortification at the thought of their dear friend facing them alone.

* * *

_**I hope you like it. Next will be the morning after. Please review.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Here is the day after the ball, part one. Enjoy :)**_

_**You know the disclaimer, not mine, sadly...**_

_**Thanks to all of you who review and put me on favs or alerts. Special thanks as usual to Alice Vampire, she has a new fic and it looks to become one awesome story. Go and read it. It's called "look through the pages"**_

* * *

**Eights chapter**

* * *

The next morning found Mr. Cullen and his Cousin as early raisers. Both were determined to escape any attempt at discussing the previous evening with either Miss or Mrs Cullen and soon agreed on riding out. On crossing a little stream they first became aware of a lady on their path. She was resting on a fallen tree next to the trail and seemed to be retying the lacing of one of her shoes. On the gentlemen's approach the lady raised her head and was quickly identified as Miss Hale, an acquaintance from the previous evening, towards whom Captain Cullen felt distinctly partial. The gentlemen stopped their horses to greet her and the 'How do you do's' were soon exchanged.

Did she walk here often, she was asked. She replied in the affirmative. Had she no company, was the next inquiry. No she did not, she was often walking alone to call on her friends. Was she on her way there? Again she replied affirmative.

"Dare we offer to escort you there?" inquired Captain Cullen hopeful for a chance to deepen the acquaintance. Miss Hale could not possible decline this request in a polite manner and replied with the following.

"If it does not trouble you, I would be grateful for the company." On hearing this, the gentlemen stepped from their mounts and beckoned for the lady to lead the way. Captain Cullen soon resumed the conversation while his Cousin accompanied them in silence, uttering a word or statement when necessary.

Captain Cullen enquired after the regiment, since he had been too preoccupied on the previous evening to gather intelligence. Had they been in town long? Who would be the commander?

"They have been staying here only as recently as a week," was the reply he got. The Commander was said to be a very young major the name of Whitlock. Miss Hale could not recall meeting him at the ball.

"This can only be my old friend Jasper Whitlock." Captain Cullen exclaimed. And he proceeded to disclose to the astonished lady the origin of his acquaintance with the Major. Apparently they had both enrolled in the army at the same time and served their first year in the same regiment. After a while the regiment had been dissolved and the officers and soldiers distributed to other regiments. Captain Cullen had then served in the Napoleonic Wars and lost track of his friend, who had been send to Canada for the first Canadian War.

Miss Hale then questioned him on his experiences in the war and before either knew how they arrived at the residence of Admiral Swan. The gentlemen were of course pressed to come in but declined politely with the excuse of their horses to care for and the promise to visit on the morrow. They then said their goodbyes and the gentlemen mounted their horses and took leave.

"Emmett I am surprised, you did not accept the invitation. I was sure you would." Mr Cullen said as soon as they were out of hearing range.

"To be caught in a group of young ladies talking about the ball and probably discussing every gown worn yesterday? I may admire Miss Hale but I am no fool." Captain Cullen replied in good humour.

"Why, I have the sudden urge to visit the regiments camp. Cousin, will you accompany me?" he continued and Mr Cullen could not deny him the wish.

* * *

_**I know it is short but I hope the next will be longer. Please review and make me happy.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Finally I update again. Sorry for the delay. I just got permission from my professor to give my dissertation to the printer. I am totally stressed out. Oral exams coming, too. Somebody want to do this for me? Just joking, can't be as bad as the written exams.**_

_**The disclaimer was printed in the first chapter, go look it up, if you need to.**_

_**I absolutely love that people add me to their favs or alert but I love reviewers more *wink***_

_**A big shout out to my FF4E, Alice Vampire. Her new story, Look through the pages, is already by 24 chapters, I cannot believe that she updates so fast! Go and read her story, you won't regret it.**_

* * *

Ninth chapter

* * *

Naturally the morning after a ball brings company to a ladies sitting room. Miss Brandon and Miss Swan were just comfortably sitting down together when the first of their friends called. It was Miss Weber as well as both the youngest Miss Stanleys.

Miss Angela Weber was a favourite with both ladies and heartily welcomed. She had dark hair and light brown eyes with a hint of grey. Her temper was gentle and pleasing, she had a friendly disposition towards every one and refused to find fault with anybody. Miss Angela Weber was the sole daughter of the local curate and his wife and elder sister to her 5 year old twin brothers, who she absolutely adored and doted upon.

Miss Charlotte and Miss Lucy Stanley, for their part, were deemed the only sensible members of their family by Miss Swan and Miss Brandon and gladly welcomed to their circle. Both had light brown hair and blue-grey eyes, the shade of Miss Lucys hair just a hint lighter than that of her sister. For their sakes it was declared a great pity that the majority of their father's fortune was entailed together with the estate on their male cousin.

Their eldest sister, Miss Jessica Stanley, was early found to be conceited and arrogant with a shallow mind and little endeavour to improvement. Her association with the equally conceited daughter of the local attorney only further set her in her ways and separated her from her sisters.

The next eldest Miss Stanley was the most plainest of the sisters, with straight hair that wouldn't hold their curls. She had settled her weak mind on gathering accomplishments to compensate for her lack of beauty and would thus show her lack of sense as often as possible in singing and performing in a manner that could hardly be deemed to compliment her thin voice and insufficient note of fingering. In ridiculing herself she was often supported by her equally weak minded mother who took pride to have such an accomplished daughter. Miss Brandon and Miss Swan were often afterwards required to lessen the shame for their two friends in having such a family.

Both were busying themselves with providing refreshments for their guests when the last and dearest of their circle of friends, Miss Hale, made her appearance. Her complexion was unusually heightened and her smile sweet and happy, but she refused to explain the why of it and sat quietly for a while with her friends, only sighing happily one or two times.

After waiting fruitlessly for an explanation the conversation soon turned back to the previous evening.

"You began the evening well, Charlotte," Miss Brandon commented, "You were Captain Cullens first choice."

"But he seemed to like his second better." Miss Charlotte Stanley answered politely with a smile.

"He danced two sets with you, Rose." Miss Lucy Stanley added slyly. Rose smiled at that and blushed slightly, but refused a comment of any sort.

"But poor Bella, to be only just acceptable. Not handsome enough to dance with." Miss Angela Weber threw in.

"Mr Cullen is the most disagreeable man I ever met." Bella answered with a light frown. "It is certainly not desirable to be liked by such a man. I would not dance with him, if he was the last man in the world."

"But he is certainly handsome. He was the most handsome men in the assembly." Lucy protested.

"What is a handsome men without an agreeable character? I could never esteem such a man." Bella stated firmly.

"True my dear." Miss Brandon confirmed.

"But without beauty, would not a man be dull and unattractive?" Rose protested instantly. "I could not marry a man who was not handsome."

"It is to no significance for happiness in a marriage. I think it best to know as little as possible, before the marriage, about the man you are to share the rest of your life with. Happiness in matrimony does derive solely from oneself." Charlotte said to the astonishment of her friends. She could not possibly mean that, they exclaimed. She did indeed, was the answer.

"You may think so, but I cannot believe you will act this way." Bella said after some discussion and the others nodded. Charlotte, faced with the opposition of five other ladies, remained silent and the conversation returned to pleasanter themes.

It was now time for Miss Brandon to disclose the content of the little scene, that took place before her dancing with Major Whitlock, and she did so with discomfort. She did not like to slight the sister of their dear friends, she admitted, but was instantly reassured by the ladies in question. They could not care less about such a sister, both stated with emphasis and voiced anger and shame at the connection.

"When you are married to the major," Lucy added, "They will see that their mean behaviour does them no benefit."

Alice protested against the prospect of marriage vehemently but futile. She was assured he would propose soon, since Major Whitlock had danced so little at the assembly and had singled her out for _two_ sets. Alice blushed vividly and after a while had to admit that she would not mind so very much, if he indeed did so.

* * *

_**Did you like that? Do you think Jasper will propose soon? Next chapter will be up sooner...**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer as usual...**_

_**This is a not so nice chapter, but it is necessary for the plot. Without drama there can't be a happy end, so please don't hate me for this.**_

_**In 4 days it's time for my oral exams. I will try to update beforehand but I can't promise anything.**_

_**Thanks to Alice Vampire for her support (and virtually kicking my butt countless times so I would study more ;)) and thanks to jazzie-luvs-me-22 for continuous reviews.**_

_**(btw. It is Sunday so I totally forgot to add to the last two chapters that they all attended church in the course of the day)  
**_

* * *

**Tenth chapter**

* * *

Major Jasper Whitlock was trying to finish a letter. He had sat at it the whole morning after service and thrown out three tries already. Every time he would try to concentrate he saw in front of him a pair of bright green eyes looking up at him in wonder. Those eyes brought back the two dances he had shared with their owner.

The second set of dances they had shared had been a surprise not only to himself but to the whole room. He still could not believe he had acted that way. To dance two sets with one lady would show harmless preference for someone who had danced every set, but for him, who had barely danced at all, it was unacceptable behaviour. In town it would be laughed and gossiped at, but at a country dance… he would surely be expected to propose within the month.

An expectation he could not fulfil since he was honour bound to another. He would not have thought himself at risk since his head was set to fulfil his obligations. Seemingly his heart was not guarded well enough by reason to not feel foolish sensations towards another than his bride.

His bride, Miss Maria, was the beauty of Spanish Town. He had been stationed in the West Indies at the time and – flattered with her attentions, stupefied by youth and anxious to live on the brink of war – he had proposed within a month of their acquaintance. She had agreed to make him the happiest of men, but asked for secrecy in fear of her father's reaction.

He had thought himself in love, but now, five years the older he knew he never was and worse, never could be. He had found his future bride-to-be shallow and foolish, lacking in wit and improvement. Her accomplishments were as scarce as her virtues.

The time when he would not have been agreeable to her father was long gone. Now he had a fortune, a secure place in life and the reputation of a hero in war, but the engagement remained a secret still. He would have to visit Spanish Town to openly court her and ask for the consent of her father. At the time he could name his duty to his regiment as the factor to limit his travels, but this would only be an excuse for a short time longer. He could break the engagement, but that would not only smirch his honour but destroy his self-esteem in the same process. No, he had pledged himself and he would follow through as long as the lady wished it. With a discontented sigh he took another sheet and prepared his pen.

_My Lady,_

_I hope this letter finds you in good health. My duty has now  
placed me in camp near the small city of _____. After the  
fulfilment of this assignment I plan to beg my superior for a  
long leave since I have been unable to take one for some  
time.  
I would be grateful if you would welcome me with a loving  
heart on my long awaited return to Spanish Town._

_Your sincere friend,_

_Jasper Whitlock_

Discontented with his life and his own wrongdoing he sealed the letter and placed it on his desk to send as soon as possible. It was then that his officer in attendance announced his visitors.

* * *

**_Did you recognize poor Edward Ferrars from Sense and Sensibility? I hope so. There are some similarities.. both are shy, nice guys... at least Jasper has not the inconvenience of a selfish, greedy mother..._**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Please accept my humble apology for keeping you waiting. In my defense I only have to say two words: real life. BTW I passed :)  
**_

_**Disclaimer: can be found in the first chapter, go have a look if you want too...**_

_**Since it has been so long since I updated I will continue with a little summary:**_

_Saturday has been the long awaited ball, where Captain Emmett Cullen danced and flirted with Miss Rosalie Hale, where Major Jasper Whitlock watched a slight to the genteel but surprisingly temperamental Miss Alice Brandon and where Edward Cullen slighted Miss Isabella Swan. Due to his behaviour at the ball some people expect for Major Whitlock to propose soon to Miss Brandon but he is secretly engaged to another lady. Captain Cullen promised Miss Hale to call on her at her friends on Monday._

_It is now Monday morning.  
_

* * *

**Eleventh chapter**

* * *

Before noon the next morning Edward Cullen found himself in front of the residence of Admiral Swan and his daughter Miss Isabella Swan, the very lady he had slighted at the ball two days earlier. He was here to accompany Captain Cullen, who very generously had not only pledged himself but also his cousin, to call on the group of ladies momentarily assembled inside.

To Edwards surprise they had managed to win the addition of Major Whitlock to accompany them on their task. Captain Cullen had promised them both a pleasurable morning, but Edward Cullen had seen in the eyes of the major some kind of resignation which made him wonder at the exact amount of pleasure the major was expecting. He himself estimated the level to be rather low. He expected neither educated wit nor uncommon accomplishments in those ladies and braced himself for a couple of rather dull hours, while calculating how fast he could extract his cousin from the company of said ladies.

The three gentlemen were received at the entrance by a manservant and led into a formal sitting room. It was brightly lit by the sun herself due to the southeast layout of the room. In one corner a matron with a widow's cap was engaged with her embroidery. The ladies they had come to visit were seated on a set of cream coloured couches, arranged in the middle of the room, and now rose to greet them handsomely.

Miss Hale giggled softly as the Captain whispered a flowery phrase on kissing her hand. Miss Swan and the third lady hid smiles that could be attributed as rather smug if found on common women instead of refined ladies. Edward Cullen watched the scene with disdain and renewed determination to not enjoy himself.

Major Whitlocks, on his part, caught himself again admiring green eyes that seemed to him brighter than ever and quickly averted his own with the silent promise of not looking at Miss Brandon again in the course of the morning. She had watched him avert his eyes out of the corner of her own and blushed faintly as she wondered about the accuracy of her friends guesses concerning matrimony and a certain major.

After every one was seated comfortably and refreshments were served to the satisfaction of the hostess an awkward silence befell the group. Miss Brandon was still silently wondering about her feelings for the Major, who was likewise occupied with his emotions. Miss Hale was settling herself to show off her figure to advantage while Captain Cullen would be hard pressed indeed to lift his eyes from this performance, which was solely executed for his benefit. This situation left Miss Swan to entertain Mr Cullen, whom she despised for the pride he had already displayed during their short acquaintance. Naturally she would use the situation to further her own amusement and meant to challenge him with her wit.

"Did you not think the assembly two days ago rather charmingly composed, Mr Cullen?" she asked him thus. He answered that he had not thought about it and therefore would not offer an opinion.

"I for myself have thought about it and therefore am, per your definition, entitled to voice my opinion. I think it was not." This statement however startled him to beg an explanation from the lady, who chose to comply.

"I was under the impression that not every one present enjoyed oneself as such an occasion demands and thus could only lessen the pleasure of his or her fellow creatures. Such a person should avoid society at all or at least until endowed with a pleasanter disposition." Miss Swan accompanied the hidden slight with an innocent smile to the person it was directed at.

The smile lit up her eyes with a sparkle and together with the displayed wit and sarcasm managed to extract a silent reaction of wonder and admiration of the very person it was aimed to wound. Edward Cullen could not help but notice that the sparkle gave an exceptional expression to the face he had thought rather plain before and now, after further inspection, found to display an uncommon beauty. This lengthy admiration however kept him quiet and his silence in turn satisfied Miss Swan's wish for revenge for his behaviour at the ball.

Captain Cullen, oblivious to the deeper meaning of the statement, voiced his approval and added that it was certainly a sin to not enjoy oneself as the occasion required. Miss Hale batted his eyes at him flirtatiously and professed her assurance that the Captain was surely in no danger of committing such a sin. This he answered with a loud laugh and he proceeded to reveal a lengthy story of pranks he had played his fellow officers. Some times he called on the Major to confirm his stories, who affirmed stiffly that the Lieutenant Cullen, he had served with, indeed had displayed an ample sense of humour. Miss Brandon promptly begged him to further relate his point of view, which he could not politely refuse. Soon a playful bantering was established and no one but Miss Swan noticed the silence of one gentlemen. This observation however only confirmed her preformed opinion of said gentlemen and occupied her only for a short moment.

* * *

_**Now what do you think of the group? Are they not charmingly assembled? *grin***_

_**Please review!  
**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Next chapter, gladly without any apologies from my side ;)**_

_**thanks to my faithful reviewers and all of you who added me to your favs or alerts.  
**_

* * *

**Twelfth chapter**

* * *

The following fortnight was filled with the usual occupations a gentry draws out to engage eligible young men, especially when said gentry has unmarried daughters. There were tea and dinner invitations, garden parties and outings in the countryside. Of course the gossip was highly loaded with expectations. At the end of the fortnight it was not gossip anymore, but common knowledge among the local families that Captain Cullen was surely to propose to Miss Hale, if they were not secretly engaged already.

About Major Whitlock there were a lot of stories in circulation to explain his lack of enthusiasm in society and courtship, which was still expected to center around Miss Brandon. It was said that he had a rather proud aunt, who, charged with his upbringing and graced with his obligation, had a marriage arranged - to a rich heiress no less - that was not to his liking. Another story accounted for his melancholy countenance with the death of the lady he was deeply in love with in his youth, which of course would have left him devastated. Those were the most favourite stories of the gossip. Other theories claimed him to be the illegitimate son of some earl or baron, who would not own him of course; or said for him to be the son of a family deeply involved in trade and thus no gentlemen at all. Those stories were to shocking to be not generally liked and were secretly and in confidence talked about a lot.

Miss Brandon knew every one of those stories and was deeply distressed. Somehow she felt drawn towards this tall, melancholy stranger and knew with innermost clarity that they belonged together, but his civil behaviour towards herself and the content of those rumours spoke of the impossibility of the match. To ward of her distress and conceal her own melancholy she threw herself in the support for her beloved friend and tried with all her cunning to forward the match of Miss Hale and Captain Cullen.

Mr Edward Cullen, wary of his admiration for bright eyes and cunning wit, set himself to the task of observing one lady in particular with the aim of finding fault with her. Tried as he might, this aim could not be achieved. On closer observation he found her brown eyes to be warm and of a depth not commonly found in eyes of the colour, he found her brown hair to sparkle with a shade of red in the rays of the sun and he found her face to be of uncommon beauty, which was accented by the complimentary asymmetry of its features. Her figure, too, could not be faulted and neither could her stile or taste. Her wit displayed an intelligence and sarcasm he could only admire. So, when his examination of Miss Swan was completed, he could not find one fault with her and insead found himself irrevocably in love with the lady.

Miss Swan was equally occupied with observation. She watched over the behaviour of her two best friends and their prospective suitors with interest. Rosalie she found to be glowing with love only to be outshone by Captain Cullen. Both displayed the symptoms of deep love by general incivility and ignorance of others once in the vicinity of their significant other. There she could not find fault in the behaviour of the lovers and was sure to be told of a soon to be marriage any day now. The situation of her other dear friend she found to be rather confusing. On close observation there was a preference in both of them for each others company, but on the outside there was only the most civil and polite behaviour to be found. Miss Swan was puzzled by this and thus confronted her friend.

"Major Whitlock is of a rather melancholy sort," she commented to Alice, "not what you would expect in a suitor. But, if you tell me to love him like a brother, I will comply readily."

"I have nothing like this to tell." Alice protested instantly.

"And why is this a miracle, I ask. You need to encourage him more, if you want to secure his affection." Bella lightly scolded her friend.

"I will do no such thing. I can not deny that I …like him and esteem him. But his behaviour is friendly at best and gives me no sign of his being partial to me." Alice blushed deeply at her confession.

"Like him, esteem him? Alice, how can you say those things, when I know you are deeply in love?" Bella was shocked.

"It is to no consequence what I feel in this matter. He has behaved very honourably towards me and encouraged me not. I believe there must be obligations on his side to prevent any other behaviour towards me. And this is the last I want to hear of this matter." Alice emphasized.

Miss Swan was astonished to say the least. She could not comprehend her friend and set herself to explore the mystery. It is needless to say, that she could not, occupied in this way, notice any difference in the behaviour of a certain gentleman of her acquaintance. If anything she found his continuing observation of herself annoying and searching for a cause, determined that he must have found something faulty in her that drew his eyes, whenever they were in each others company. She continued to challenge him with her sarcasm and wit whenever she had the opportunity but refused to let his strange behaviour influence her in any other way.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Sorry for the delay... I start work next week and there is a lot to organize beforehand. Plus I have to admit, that I don't know how much I can work on my stories in the near future. I have to move into a dorm for weekdays and won't have internet access there. I will be reduced to posting at weekends. Please believe me when I say, I want to finish my stories.**_

_**Thanks to my faithful readers and reviewers, and of course to Alice Vampire.  
**_

* * *

**Thirteenth chapter**

* * *

On one of those days Miss Hale invited her two friends to accompany her on a walk to the milliner, since she was in desperate need for some ribbon or other to trim on of her bonnets anew. Miss Brandon and Miss Swan readily consented, both in need of some new lace for their dresses, and soon they walked into town. Early on their walk they encountered two other friends, the two youngest Miss Stanleys, who professed to join them in their pursuit of ribbons and lace. Soon all five were engaged in conversation.

Mrs Stanley gave a large dinner party and one of the gentlemens had had to decline the invitation. Now there was uneven numbers and a gentlemen missing. The ladies discussed their acquaintance in search for a single gentleman who would accept on such a short notice. Their talk was interrupted when Miss Lucy spied an acquaintance of theirs on the other side of the street.

"My dears, is not this Lieutenant Newton over there? And pray, who is the gentleman next to him?" she exclaimed. The others agreed that it was indeed Mr Newton, but neither recognized the other gentleman. Soon they were persuaded to cross the street to meet and be introduced to the stranger. The "how-do-you-do's" were quickly exchanged and Lieutenant Newton readily introduced his companion.

"Ladies, may I introduce you to my dear friend Black here? He is come here fresh form town and has joined our regiment this very morning." He professed with a pride proper for the incident were it but his own brother introduced in such a way.

"I am always charmed to make the acquaintance of beautiful ladies." The stranger readily added with a bow and a warm smile adorning his handsome features. He had dark brown eyes, long black hair which was bound in his neck according to fashion and a rather dark complexion. The ladies each curtsied properly when their name was called in introduction and applied a charming phrase concerning the fine weather or the state of the regiment as is customary in a situation like this.

The Miss Stanleys then invited Mr Black to the dinner party of their mother, which was in fact this very evening. He, politely and following custom, declined and was of course promptly pressed to attend by all Ladies present as well as his friend Mr Newton. Persuaded in such a way he gave his consent and eloquently added his thanks for the invitation.

It was in this very moment that Mr Cullen and his cousin arrived on horseback at the scene. From their point of view the ladies were easily recognized and both were inclined to meet their cherished ones and rode over. The two gentlemen however stood with their back to the horsemen and were thus concealed. Captain Cullen greeted the ladies with easy charm and a happy countenance while his brother, in the very moment of echoing the sentiments and greetings of his cousin, was startled by recognition and in turn confused the ladies by frowning and riding of in a hurry. Captain Cullen, obviously perplexed by such rude behaviour, promptly apologized to the party and rode off to follow his cousin.

"What can be the meaning of this?" Exclaimed Miss Lucy.

"It is rather shocking behaviour." Added her sister. Miss Brandon and Miss Swan readily agreed, but Miss Hale seemed to have missed the whole scene and remained silent.

Miss Swan might be the only person who detected some sign of unease in the new Lieutenants manner and resolved to question him as soon as possible.

* * *

_**I know its short. Anyone recognized it? Please review.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**This week I started at my new job and its really fun, sadly it means not Internet during the week because my hospital is too far from home to drive every day and I am staying at a dorm. On the other hand I have a little free time at hand to write, so here is the rather long next chappi.**_

_**please leave me some review *puppydogeyes***_

_**thanks to all of you who reviewed or added me to favs or alerts and big thanks to the incredible Alice Vampire.  
**_

**

* * *

Fourteenth chapter**

* * *

The dinner party at the Stanleys mansion was well attended. Beside the four daughters of the house there were four young ladies present, namely the Miss Mallory, Miss Swan, Miss Brandon and Miss Hale. Gentlemen in attendance were mainly from the corps and to the delight of all ladies Mr Newton had brought his friend Mr Black, who looked even more handsome in his new regimentals.

In addition to the 7 Lieutenants of the corps there was a gentlemen present, a stranger to Chawton. He was a distant cousin to the Miss Stanleys and the beneficiary of the entailment that concerned the estate and most of the fortune of Mr Stanley.

Other than this it was not much known about Mr Yorkie in the vicinity. Mrs. Stanley and to some effect her daughters had voiced their guesses about this unknown heir since he had announced his visit in a letter some three weeks ago. There seemed to exist a past disagreement between Mr Stanley and the late Mr Yorkie that had ultimately resulted in the estrangement of the two families to the extend that not even Mr Stanley had met the young heir before. He was said to be a clergymen and as yet unmarried.

With the prospect of a fortune this man should have all the attraction that is needed to entrance a young lady and maybe, if it had been accompanied by faultless manners and satisfying looks he would have charmed at least half the ladies in the room. As it was Mr Yorkie indeed made a memorable first impression to Miss Swan and her two friends.

When they first entered the sitting room Mr Yorkie was heard in loud and ecstatic praise of his patroness, a Lady Catherine de Bourgh, who in all goodness and charity had granted him a living. His parish was proclaimed to be one of the best in the whole country for containing within its borders Lady de Bourghs estate, Rosings. It was his most dutiful honour to preach his sermons to Milady and he professed her to be always satisfied by his performance.

Mrs Stanley, to whom his speech was directed, seemed discontented with her lot and tried repeatedly to interrupt the hymn. She finally succeeded in her attempt to disrupt him, when she proposed to introduce him to his cousins friends. Mr Yorkie, elated at the thought of an even greater auditorium, readily agreed and postponed the rest of his seemingly endless praise.

Miss Swan in a vain attempt to escape the introduction turned hastily to the first person of her acquaintance she could find. This person was no other than Mr Black, who had earlier in the day managed to excite her curiosity, when she had witnessed his encounter with Mr Cullen. To satisfy her nosy character Miss Swan then proceeded to greet this almost stranger warmly. He offered her a seat and she readily complied. She was still trying to determine how to approach the delicate subject on her mind, when her thoughts were interrupted by his pleasant baritone.

"Has Mr Cullen been staying in the vicinity for long?" she was asked. She replied with the negative and was promptly asked for the duration of the stay of said gentleman. She gave him the intelligence and added a description of the rest of the party.

"May I ask, if you are acquainted with the gentleman?" she then asked with a inviting smile.

Mr Black answered that he was indeed intimate with most of the family at one time in the past. This earned an astonished look from his confidante.

"You wonder, Miss Swan, why our greeting was of such a short and cold manner, do you not?" She replied in the affirmative.

"I was born as the son of the Steward of Denali, the estate of the Cullen family in ----- shire. When I was but a mere boy my mother died in childbirth and I was left on my own, since my father was very much occupied by his task. Lady Cullen then took me on and I was raised like a brother to Edward Cullen. Sir Cullen later assisted me in my studies and the church was to be my profession. A valuable living was to be mine, once it became free. But when the time arose, Edward Cullen spoke against me and Sir Cullen gave the living to another. This however destroyed all my prospects and searching in vain for another living, I was finally pressed to give up my carrier in the church and accept a commission with the corps."

Miss Swan was shocked.

"How could anyone do such a thing?" she asked in amazement.

"I can only guess that he was jealous for the intimacy I shared with his mother, who at the time, seemed to like me more than him."

Miss Swan then hurried to assure him that Mr Cullen was disliked in the whole town for the pride he displayed and only few people could be found in the vicinity who could tell actual good from the man. Mr Black in turn assured her that he would not tell his sad story to everyone since he was still fond of Lady Cullen and for her sake felt himself to be unable to expose the son in a public manner.

At this point the talk was interrupted by Mr Yorkie, who claimed his introduction and immediately began the endless praise of his patroness. In the course of the evening Miss Swan found no opportunity for further discourse with Mr Black and she had to content herself with the prospect of sharing and discussing her intelligence with her friends in the morning.

**

* * *

**

**_How do you like Mr Collins? remember: review!_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Here is the next chapter. I plan to get back to Edward and Jasper in the near future, but at the time, you have to be content with the ladies.**_

_**Mr Collins aka Mr Yorkie is working hard on his plan, as you will see...**_

_**As you all know the names from most of the characters belong either to Miss Austen or Mrs Meyer. The story is not a copy but a twisted tribute to both of them. I own only those things that are not to be recognized from either ones work.**_

_**Thanks to all of you who take the time to read my work and more so to those who actually review. I feel honored to be added to favs or alerts. Thanks for Alice Vampires continuing support.  
**_

**

* * *

Fifteenth chapter**

* * *

The morning brought not only Miss Hale, but in addition the two youngest Miss Stanleys to the sitting room of Miss Swan and Miss Brandon. A multitude of fresh intelligence was interchanged in the course of the morning.

Miss Lucy had purely by chance overheard a conversation between her mother and Mr Yorkie while taking her turn in the shrubbery of her home. Apparently the gentleman had, after dutifully praising the gardens of the estate and claiming them to be second only to Lady de Bourghs superior landscaping, hinted at his wish to marry one or the other of the Miss Stanleys. He proclaimed this to be his duty, which he felt was imprinted on him by the entailment that provided him with the possibility of wealth and his cousins with the prospect of poverty.

Mrs Stanley had, of course, in a much pleasanter tone than the one she had addressed him in before, assured him, that he had her blessing in choosing whichever of her daughters he had in mind and reminded him carefully that tradition would give the preference to her eldest daughter, who, as to her humble knowledge was not in love with anyone at present. She gave praise to her favourite daughter some more – in a manner that Lucy was ashamed to repeat to her friends – and was soon gratified by a comment from Mr Yorkie, that assured her that a proposal was only a matter of time.

This intelligence was met with growing astonishment by the listeners.

"A man with as little sense and sensibility as Mr Yorkie displayed would surely be refused by any lady with a wit of her own." Was the immediate reaction from Isabella.

"I would rather comment on his lack of grace and beauty that accompanies his devastating lack of manners and would in my eyes exclude him from the list of eligible men for ever." Rosalie exclaimed.

"I would not wish my worst enemy, which Miss Stanley is very close to being as you all know, the fate of being his wife." Alice added.

"From the point of fortune it would be a good match. He will be wealthy once my father dies and we would not be thrown out of the property for our close connection to the heir." Charlotte said in a thoughtful voice.

"But our sister would be caught with this man and we had to endure him for the right to remain in our home." Protested her sister instantly.

"I tell you again, my dear friend, I can not see you act in the manner you propose here." Bella exclaimed. "You can not mean to accept a marriage without the prospect of love, or at least the prospect of an amiable companion. No I will not believe that."

Charlotte, who was met with such opposition, remained silent after this and it was Bellas turn now, to astonish her friends. After demanding a promise of confidentiality she retold everything Mr Black had related to her and begged her friends council.

"I can not believe Mr Cullen to be so very bad." Alice exclaimed and was instantly seconded by Lucy.

"But Mr Black gave so many details and facts. He has impeccable and charming manners. I can not believe him anything but honest." Bella assured her friends.

"There must be some misunderstanding. I will discretely ask Captain Cullen about the affair." Rosalie promised.

"I can not and will not spread the story around, since Mr Black expressed his inability to expose his former foster brother. I don't want to pain him in this manner for it must pain him already to be in the vicinity of the Cullens and be reminded of the prospects he once had."

Her friends readily promised their silence and the conversation returned to more agreeable matters.

* * *

_**Still, only those who know the original from Miss Austen know who the villain really is.. I do recommend to read her work.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**here is the next chapter and it got bits and peaces of every important character, hope that makes you happy.  
**_

_**I had my second 24h shift at my hospital this week. Thankfully I am not doing alone shifts anytime soon...**_

_** I want to thank all of you for your patience and for staying with me. Additional **__**thanks to iluvkingdomhearts and budgiec for reviewing to every chapter and thus hitting my rev count to unknown highs. Thanks to my faithful reviewers jazzie-luvs-me-22 and Alice Vampire, too, and to everyone who reviews or puts my story to favs or alerts.**_

_**I am still not Jane Austen or Stephenie Meyers, sad to say...  
**_

**

* * *

Sixteenth Chapter **

* * *

It was later in the day, when the ladies met again as part of a picnic party that assembled on Box Hill, a famed look out spot in the country that was highly frequented by some or the other part of the local gentry.

On this sunny afternoon the assembled party consisted of the Stanleys with their honoured and most grateful guest Mr Yorkie, the Cullens, some officers from the regiment, the Webbers, the Hales and Miss Swan and Miss Brandon with their governess.

Miss Swan was occupied with observing again. Together with her friend Miss Lucy she was watching the stumbling attempts at courting that Mr Yorkie displayed most frequently towards an unwilling and ungrateful Miss Stanley.

Mr Cullen was in turn admiring Miss Swan. Finding in himself the wish to converse with the lady he planned on listening in on her conversations first. He reasoned that this would get him a better inside in her interests and thus enable him to better converse with her in the near future. He in turn was observed by his cousin, who was remembering his remark from the ball and wishing to charm herself in his good graces. Accordingly she commented on Miss Swans lack of taste and stile in choosing a pale gown to an outing in the countryside.

"In fact, I can imagine only few other colours that could suit her fine eyes likewise." Was the answer Miss Cullen received in astonishment.

"Fine eyes? Pray, when did that happen?" she teased to conceal her alarm. "When am I to congratulate you?"

"Is not this proof for the feeble mind of women?" Mr Cullen asked in return, "Jumping from admiration to love and matrimony in a second."

His companion wisely choose to remain silent and instead thought of ways to discourage his attentions to Miss Swan.

Meanwhile Mrs Stanley, Mrs Hale and Mrs White gossiped eagerly about the two couples present, being Mr Yorkie and his cousin and Captain Cullen and Miss Hale. The two mothers fondly promised the first nuptial to be that of the own daughter, while Mrs White busied herself in calming both and in turn complimenting the desired unions and the beauty of the future brides. She dared not comment on the lack of a proposal in both of the desired unions.

Miss Brandon, tired of acting the content maiden in the face of her friends blissful happiness, silently excused herself to wander about on her own. She was neither gone long nor far, when she was joined by Major Whitlock, who to her immense surprise had been part of the assembly after avoiding nearly every gathering for the past fortnight.

He now politely asked to join her in a way that she could not possibly decline his wish. They walked silently for such a long time that Miss Brandon began to wonder at his cause to join her at all, when he finally addressed her.

"Miss Brandon, allow me to relate a story to you." He started and she nodded her consent. He cleared his throat in a nervous gesture and began his tale.

"Once there was a careless young man. He was reckless and wild in his youth. His father send him to the army to grow up and the young man resented him for that. They fought. After a while the young man realised that the army suited him perfectly and he began to rise in the ranks, but he never made his peace with his father. The father died and, devastated by the fact that now an apology was impossible, the young man threw himself into the attractions of social life. He met a young lady who was considered a beauty in her hometown. She allowed his attentions and encouraged him in front of his pears. Driven by his recklessness and youthful vigour he thought himself in love and proposed. She agreed, but insisted on a secret engagement in fear of her fathers wrath. The young man was of little fortune and would not impress the ladie's father. In the course of the following month and years the young man found himself honour bound to a lady of little wit and even lesser accomplishments. He learned that he could never love the lady, but there was no honourable way to break his promise." At this last sentence Major Whitlock fell silent.

Miss Brandon, who had long understood, who the young man from the tale was supposed to be, worked hard to control her emotions. It would not do to reveal the state of her pain to him. She had long suspected that something was holding him back and that her friends prediction of a betrothal between both of them were in vain. She swallowed back her tears and tried to sound as collected as possible in her reply.

"This young man is honourable indeed to keep a promise he regrets." She told him. "I can only admire such a man and wish him to find peace in his marriage if not love."

Major Whitlock looked at her in astonishment and in a quick gesture took her hand and pressed it before he kissed it in reverence.

"Milady, you are very understanding of such a man. Be assured that he would be devastated to learn he has wounded and given rise to expectations he could never fulfill."

Miss Brandon again struggled for composure.

"If such a man was in the company of a young lady, he would surely behave in no fashion as to give rise to such expectations." She assured him and fell silent afterwards. She could not trust herself to hide her pain in lengthier speeches. Major Whitlock, equally pained by the exchange, could not look at his companion and therefor missed the single tear that escaped her guard.

After a short while they turned and headed back to the party. They even managed a polite and distant conversation about the weather and beauty of the landscape. They had not been missed and Miss Brandon sighed in relief, when she realised that she would not have to relate this painful affair to anyone.

* * *

_**Hope this chapter was long enough for those of you, who complained. I just write down what happens in my head, I can't add to it or it will feel wrong.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**I am dreadfully sorry for abandoning you for this long period of silence my dearest readers. I hope you still exist and forgive my tardiness. I would have updated sooner, but as you know, I do not really have internet access, when I am at my work place (for those of you who do not know this, when I am at work I sleep at a dorm, because it is so far away from my home)**** and I have been home only for short periods in August. Once I tried to update but the downloadmanager would not function properly and I could not do it. Same the last two days.**_

_**Please be patient with me, because I won't be able to keep the update-schedule of one-a-week in the future neither.**** I will just promise you, that I won't abandon this story until it is finished and update as soon as I can.**_

_**Thanks for all of you who reviewed and added me to favs and alerts. You really keep me going. I, too, want to send a huge wave of sympathy and support to my ff4e Alive Vampire, who is really fighting with RL at the moment. **_

_**On we go:**_

_The gentry has been out on a picnic-party to Box Hill in the last chapter, where a talk disturbed both Alice and Jasper. Two new gentlemen were added to the general acquaintance: Mr Yorkie, a proud and air headed clergyman, who is to inherit the Stanley's fortune and Mr Black, who seems to be the impoverished ex-foster-brother of Mr Cullen. _

* * *

**Seventeenth Chapter**

* * *

Miss Hale dressed with care on the important afternoon of the picnic-party at Box Hill. She clad herself in her second favourite dress, a confection of such a pale rose colour that it could easily be called white. It was made of a sturdy linen and thus suited the requirements of an outing in the countryside. Despite of its texture it appeared of an uncommon elegance due to its being covered by delicate rose-coloured embroidery. Miss Hale chose to wear a delicate straw bonnet with pale rose-coloured ornaments and ribbons with her gown. The overall effect was of a fine lady ready for a countryside outing and to charm everyone.

But then the picnic-party at Box hill began in despair. Since both her little brothers with their nurse and both her parents would accompany the party, there was too little space in the Hales carriage. Miss Hale had then been invited by Miss Swan and Miss Brandon to join them in their barouche, but the carriage turned out to be likewise full with Mrs White and her Niece, who happened to visit her aunt for exactly this fortnight. So when the party was ready to depart, there was among her close friends and family no space for Miss Hale to be found.

Captain Cullen, immediately on learning about a lady in distress, offered a seat in his Phaeton. Once he discovered it was Miss Hale who was in desperate need of his help, he quickly assured her that it brought him no discomfort to share his carriage and would be entirely proper for her, since they would always drive in direct view of her parents.

"Of course it would be proper." Mrs Hale hastily assured him for everyone to hear and proceeded to thank him profoundly and in great length for the favour to her daughter. Captain Cullen politely added that it would be his pleasure to aid a lady and everything was settled. Captain Cullen helped her to enter the Phaeton and likewise took his seat.

When the carriages finally departed to Box Hill one single Phaeton was filled with awkwardness. Both of the passengers wished to impress the other, but would not know how to accomplish such a task. Obvious to any other party but the concerned, those two were oblivious to the fact that further impression was completely unnecessary and the good opinion already achieved hardly to surpass. Finally they settled on the topic of poetry which is always a safe one for lovers. In no other time than that of courtship poetry is appreciated in its fullest and in addition most frequently used. After inquiring after her preference, Captain Cullen thus cited the following verse:

_Away with your fictions of flimsy romance,  
Those tissues of falsehood which Folly has wove;  
Give me the mild beam of the soul-breathing glance,  
Or the rapture which dwells on the first kiss of love._

Rosalie listened in awe to him as he recited her favourite poet with a passion that few men could display.

"I love this poem," she exclaimed, when he paused. "Especially the first verse. It is true beauty."

"I concur." He told her, and his admiration enlightened his eyes and gave vigour to his posture. "But I like the last verse as well." He continued and together they spoke the last verse of the poem:

_When age chills the blood, when our pleasures are past—  
For years fleet away with the wings of the dove—  
The dearest remembrance will still be the last,  
Our sweetest memorial, the first kiss of love._

Thus a dreadful beginning had turned to everything that could be hoped for on both sides.

* * *

_**I know it was short. I hope you enjoyed it though. Please review.**_

_**The poem is "first kiss of love" by Lord Byron, which I do not own, of course, same as the names of most of the characters and everything that belongs to twilight**  
_


	18. Chapter 18

_**It did not escape my notice that there was not one review for the last chapter. I am still sorry to abandon who ever is left of my readers for such a long time. I can only say that working as a doctor and living in two places is time consuming as hell. I still want to finish this story, but it may need some time till I can accomlish that. **_

_**I still do not own anything that belongs to Twilight or Jane Austen.**_

_**The following is the last part from the 17th chapter...**_

_

* * *

"I concur." He told her, and his admiration enlightened his eyes and gave vigour to his posture. "But I like the last verse as well." He continued and together they spoke the last verse of the poem:_

_When age chills the blood, when our pleasures are past—  
For years fleet away with the wings of the dove—  
The dearest remembrance will still be the last,  
Our sweetest memorial, the first kiss of love._

_(__"first kiss of love" by Lord Byron)_

_Thus a dreadful beginning had turned to everything that could be hoped for on both sides._

**

* * *

Eighteenth chapter**

The following day brought a conversation to Rosebud Parks dinning table that would not remain without consequences. It began harmless enough.

"Now, my dear Edward, what do you think of the estate and the neighbourhood?" asked Lady Cullen while serving herself from a platter of venison a servant held for her convenience.

"The estate is fine enough and not to out of order. It should service in training my understanding of the duties of a landholder. But I can not but find fault in the lack of propriety displayed by some of the neighbours." Replied the son.

"Son, remember that this is not the ton but a mere country society. Show a little compassion and some of the understanding your spoke of." Was the instant reprove of Sir Cullen.

Mr Cullen bowed to apologize in the direction of his father.

"I can not but agree with the assessment of this society my cousin just voiced." Miss Cullen came to his assistance. "I find the young ladies lacking in grace and beauty and their matrons in manner and propriety. Did not you hear the totally improper speculation on the marriage of my dear brother with this Miss Hale?" then last was said with a definite sneer.

"I can not say that I found more beauty and natural grace anywhere else but here. And Miss Hale is the epitome of beauty and accomplishments you wish for in a wife." Captain Cullen protested instantly.

"That may be as it is, but her lack of fortune and low connections, one of her uncles is in trade, I heard, can only lessen her chance to make a good match." Sir Cullen reminded his nephew in a mild tone.

"And if all of her uncles were in trade, it would not diminish her amiability in my eyes." The Captain exclaimed.

"Brother you can not be seriously thinking of proposing to a little country Miss?" cried Miss Cullen.

"I can and I am." Said he forcefully. "Was I only as sure of her feelings for me as I am in mine I would propose this intant."

Miss Cullen and Mr Cullen exchanged uneasy glances. This had to be prevented in any case.

"Well, nephew, I hope you are sure in your estimation of her feelings before you bind yourself in such a marriage." Sir Cullen cautioned him.

"Maybe, it is for the best, if you all accompany us back to London tomorrow." Lady Cullen said calmly. "I am not as sure as before that I can leave the lot of you here to wreck havoc on this unsuspecting neighbourhood."

"I can not but agree, that a change of scene would be appreciated, Mother." Said Mr Cullen. And it could only be for the best if he was out of the vicinity of a certain unsettling lady of his acquaintance as well.

"If you insist, dear aunt, I can not decline the offer. I have business in London, too." Said Captain Cullen, this business being of course to prepare a proposal and to inquire after the necessities of a marriage as discreetly as possible.

Miss Cullen remained silent, as she bathed in her triumph of not only separating her brother from an improper marriage, but in addition of separating her cousin of a certain lady he had admired too much for her own peace of mind.

"Then it is decided," concluded Sir Cullen before ending the meal, "In the morrow we will all leave for London."

Then he led the gentlemen to the library for a glass of port, while the ladies retired to the sitting room.

Later in the evening Miss Cullen and Mr Cullen met to compose a letter to a certain young lady that would further their cause and aid in distancing Captain Cullen from his intended.

* * *

**_I sincerly hope that you liked this chapter and forgive my long absence enough to review. Thank you!_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Merry Christmas and a happy new year. Thanks to the three who reviewed. If I hadn't got any again, I would have most likely stopped, but you renewed my vigour.  
_**

_**I guess by now you should know the disclaimer by heart....**_

**

* * *

Nineteenth chapter**

Miss Swan and Miss Brandon waited in their drawing room for the calls they knew where sure to be coming. They had estimated the time of the expected proposal from Mr Yorkie to be three to two days before he entered on his journey home. That journey would start the day after tomorrow. Any time now the younger Misses Stanley would arrive to entertain them with a story of a proposal gone wrong. Horribly wrong if their hopes were correct. Sad for the gentleman in question but highly entertaining. The ladies rearranged themselves when a footman announced the arrival of Miss Lucy Stanley, followed shortly by Miss Hale.

"Pray, tell, where is your sister, dear Lucy?" exclaimed Miss Swan, after everybody was settled comfortably.

"Oh, dear Charlotte was commanded to comfort our beloved cousin." Miss Lucy giggled.

The ladies exchanged exited glances. Was this the introduction of a long awaited intelligence?

"Poor Charlotte, but why, dear friend, should your cousin need to be comforted?" asked Miss Hale a careful and very proper question.

"Poor thing, Mr Yorkie, he proposed to Jessica yester eve. They were seated on a bench in front of my window and I could not avoid overhearing his eloquent praises of Lady Catherine de Bourgh, who, as it seems, has advised him to marry as soon as possible. He then proceeded to praise his comfortable situation in life, which enabled him to follow said advice. Afterwards he listed his reasons for seeking matrimony and concluded this wonderful proposal by assuring my dear sister to never hold her lack of a dowry against her." This recital was performed with a smug little smile on the face of the informant.

"Do you mean to say that he not once spoke of love or praised her at all?" cried Miss Brandon.

"He did neither." The smile on Miss Stanley's face was growing.

"And pray, what did he say, when she refused him?" Miss Swan asked. "Nobody of sense or even a little education can be tempted to accept such a speech."

"Of course she refused him properly. She told him even that she was sorry if anything in her manner had provoked him to propose." Said Miss Stanley.

"His answer, girl, don't let us starve here." Prompted Miss Hale.

"He praised her modesty in refusing his first proposal and assured her, he would ask again, since it was known to him as modern practise among genteel ladies to refuse the first proposal of the man they mean to accept later." Miss Stanley related and waited for the exclamation of shock from her friends. She did not have to wait long for the ladies indulged her instantly.

"Dear god, this can not be true. Can a man be this foolish?" exclaimed Miss Swan.

"Mr Yorkie, is this foolish, I assure you. My sister protested in earnest now never to deceive a gentleman in such a way, but he still would not believe her. Only my mother's assurance that she would 'bring Jessica to her senses, that foolish girl' managed to convince him, that he really had been refused. This was such an entertainment yesterday, believe me, and on delivering this tasty morsel of intelligence I can only laugh anew." Miss Stanley answered. Miss Hale laughed out loud. "I believe you, this is too wild a tale to be invented."

This statement was instantly seconded by their companions and they proceeded to discuss the incident anew.

A little later their talk was interrupted by the entrance of a footman. He carried a tablet with a letter for Miss Hale.

"It is from Mother." She professed by opening it and revealed a note and yet another letter.

"Pray, tell us, what is important enough to forward, when you will be home soon?" asked Miss Swan.

"The note reads: Dear daughter, I knew you would be impatient to read anything that comes from this address." Miss Hale then turned the letter to decipher the seal. "It is from Miss Cullen." She continued astonished. "What could she possibly want?"

After reading the missile Miss Hale lost all colour and fell back in her seat. Concerned glances from her friends where soon followed by careful, then pressing inquiries. But Miss Hale only gave the letter to Miss Swan and remained mute.

Miss Swan then proceeded to read the letter aloud:

_Dearest friend,_

_My uncle and aunt leave for town on important business.  
They profess to return soon, but my brother and cousin agree with me,  
that this can not be true. We decided to follow them thither  
the instant of their departure and remain there for the following season. _

_I can not but profess that we will be glad to leave the country  
for the superior diversion of town, were it not for your society, dear friend. _

_I believe we will not return to this place and thus my uncle and aunt  
will surely give it up soon. Please give our solemn regards to our acquaintance._

_I remain sincerely your friend,_

_Tanya Cullen_

"The Captain, oh dear Rose, this can not be true." Miss Swan exclaimed.

* * *

_**I know this was not the proposal all of you hoped for, but remain faithfull, dear readers, the end of this story, as far off as it may be, is going to be happy :)**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Thank you for still following this story.**** I was thinking about it a great deal in the last days and managed to write some later chapters, I am very impatient to publish, but till then it will be another 5 chapters at least, most likely more. Hopefully this will keep me motivated enough to spare my little free time to writing the intermediate chapters. Don't get me wrong this won't be all filler-chapters. There will be a lot of things to happen, some small, some important, some obvious, some not so obvious... **_

_**Everything you recognize belongs either to Stephenie Meyer or to Jane Austen, the rest is mine.**_

* * *

**Twentieth Chapter**

The following day showed not one but two absent ladies in the drawing room at Admiral Swans house. Miss Hale was discomposed, a short note read, and would not be fit to be seen. The ladies voiced their concerns but in reality had not expected a different behaviour of their dear friend. The second lady absent was again Miss Charlotte Stanley. Miss Lucy instantly, on coming into the room, delivered her regards and apologies. Miss Charlotte was again to entertain her cousin since her mother was indisposed from her nerves and the remaining sisters were needed to indulge her. Miss Lucy had pledged a unavoidable engagement and was thus excused by her family.

"This is a sad business indeed." Cried Miss Swan. "What will become of our circle when you leave us, too, dear sister?"

"But it will not be for long, my dear Bella, only short two month." Replied Miss Brandon in a calm voice. "I will be glad to meet with your relations in London next month." She added for Miss Lucy's sake, since the lady knew nothing of the scheme, yet.

"Dear Alice, leaving? For London? Lucky girl, but what shall become of your major?" cried Miss Lucy promptly.

"He is not my major. You must surely have seen that he has paid me no more compliments or singled me out in a similar way since the evening of the ball." Miss Brandon said with emphasis. "I will be visiting with Mr and Mrs Dwyer. She is the sister of Bella's mother. They specifically invited me since the last time we were supposed to visit them I was indisposed and could not attend."

"They look at you as their blooded niece. And I am glad they do. They are by way the nicest of my relations." Miss Swan added.

"Is not Mr Dwyer in trade?" Miss Lucy asked.

"He is. They are living in Gracechurch Street in Cheapside. But he is more of a gentleman than others I have encountered, who are not tainted by a honest profession." Miss Swan professed sarcastically.

"Oh, I guess, we all know from whom you speak. Are you still angry over his comment at the ball?" Miss Lucy giggled.

"Oh, I could forgive his pride I suppose, had he not wounded mine. But angry I am not. I am very indifferent to the man. But what can he mean by watching me in this state, as he did at the picnic? And furthermore listening to my conversations? I find this irritating at best."

"Dearest, I can clearly see how indifferent you are to him." Miss Brandon replied dryly.

"I can only suppose he finds something in my demeanour which offends him more than any other. Insufferable man. I am glad he left."

"Oh, but overall it is a sad business. Can you believe it? Leaving in this fashion? Well I suppose when you are grand and have more money than what you can spend in your lifetime you do not care about insignificant others." Miss Lucy professed.

"I will not believe Captain Cullen so careless as to wound on purpose." Said Miss Brandon. "He must not be aware of her feelings."

"I still believe he means to return as soon as possible." Stated Miss Swan. "All we have to convince us of the opposite are the words of his sister. I will not believe them. I can not say I found her as good-natured as I found him. I think her more rational and believe her to be quite ambitious. I am sure that she wants her brother to marry more advantageous than a mere country miss with little fortune. If she can separate them in this way, she will try. That is my opinion."

"You can not possibly think so bad of her?" cried Miss Brandon.

"Oh, I can see it now. This is really the more likely explanation. How romantic it will be when he charges in to rescue her and marry her despite his relations." Exclaimed Miss Lucy.

"We will see in time. When he returns to us in no time, you will see." Miss Swan added with a smile.

"But what if he fails to return?" Miss Brandon asked with worried eyes.

"Could his sister succeed?" Miss Lucy cried in distress. "Oh what are we to do to secure their happiness? Poor Rose is so devastated."

"If he really does not return by the month, Rose will surely be in need of distraction. What say you, we could ask my aunt to invite her to London?" said thoughtful Miss Swan.

"And there she will meet him again. Dearest friend, this is such a scheme." Cried Miss Lucy with elation.

"It could work, but only if you are right about him." Added cautious Miss Brandon.

"I am mostly right about people." Assured Miss Swan.

* * *

_**Here is the next chapter. I hope you were satisfied with the proposal in the last one? No? Well, everybody wants a proposal from Captain Cullen, I can assure you, with two exceptions of course. Sadly they manage to keep him away for now. But scheming against those interlopers is already on its way... Please review, it keeps me thinking about this story to know that it still got readers, despite my most irregular updates.  
**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Here I present you with another chapter. Thanks to Jazzy-luvs-me for the sole review of last chapter. She showed me that there might be a little uncertainty about Miss Brandons feelings. I have to say her act is very convincing... She is set on suffering alone, as you will see...**_

_**You might want to read Sense and Sensibility from Jane Austen to understand some parts of this story alongside Pride and Prejudice. There are some parts from Emma inside the story too. Since there where never three good girls finding eligible **__**good **__**rich men in one of her novels I had to improvise a little. It makes the story more complex but I hope I will manage...**_

_**I still do not own any of Miss Austen's work or any of Stephenie Meyer's, anything you don't recognize is my own...  
**_

* * *

**Twenty-first chapter**

* * *

The next day brought a long awaited and in some cases prayed-for event to the little village of Chawton. It was a Saturday and since Mr Yorkie could hardly expect his esteemed patroness to deprive herself of two Sundays in a row without his most valuable sermons he felt himself most apologetically obliged to leave his dear relations and speed home with haste.

There were but few people in the vicinity sorry to see him leave and most of his dear relations were relieved to say the least. After the failed proposal especially Miss Stanley and her mother were happy to see him leave. The first could not forgive her mother for prompting such a thing and the second could not forgive her daughter for forfeiting the chance to secure her family's fortune and future.

Meanwhile Miss Swan proposed a walk to her companion, since company was not expected on this fine weathered morning and a consoling visit to Miss Hale was in order. Miss Brandon sadly was indisposed by a slight headache and had to plead to stay home. In addition she needed to answer some correspondence that had been left to pile for the excitement of the last days. It was then agreed to spend the morning in a separate way and Miss Swan left for her friend. After assuring her friend that she was perfectly able to manage the short walk to their mutual friend alone, Miss Swan set off in good spirit.

Miss Brandon was very much relieved to finally have some time to herself, there had been a demand for her society since the dreadful day of Box Hill. With great control she managed to retreat to her chamber and quietly closed the door before she broke down on her bed. The worst part of her suffering was the fact that she could not tell anybody of his reasons not to propose. It was told to her in confidence and now the only thing for her to help him was her silence. She had tried with all her strength to shake this feeling of a fated union between them, but it would not do. In truth he had not encouraged her; it had been all her own doing. Oh, but hope died so hard. Her friends, and most of all he, should not suffer, she could not show how much he had unconsciously and unwillingly inured her. She had resolved to suffer in silence and once again repeated her vow to do so to herself.

Miss Swan was in much better spirits than her companion. She had formed a resolution to aid her openly lovesick friend with everything in her power and this scheme gave her much satisfaction. Only the fulfilment of her hopes in this area could possibly increase her happiness in this minute. But when her musings where disrupted by the enthusiastic greetings of an acquaintance it was by no means unwelcome. Her acquaintance, that proved to be Lieutenant Black, bowed to her and asked for her well-being. After the proper return of the sentiments he offered his arm and company to her destination wherever it may be.

"This, Lieutenant Black, is a dangerous proposition." She instantly teased. "I might be walking to a place where your welcome is questionable."

"There could only be one place in this area, and fortunately for me, I have been informed that the inhabitants of this place just left the area." Lieutenant Black parried with ease.

"You seem elated at their departure, but I guess you have reasons enough to feel this way." She prompted him, eager to hear more of his story.

"It still hurts to see those familiar faces living happily when I suffer to support myself. I could have been an honourable parson by now, preparing for my weekly sermon to my parish. Instead I struggle with a profession that is hardly pleasing to my character and temper." Lieutenant Black readily answered.

"Another person left today, I was informed, Mr Yorkie, is that right?" Lieutenant Black continued and Miss Swan affirmed.

"I have heard him mention Lady Catherine de Bourgh from Rosings. Pray do you know what his connections to the lady are?" he inquired further.

Miss Swan happily informed him that Mr Yorkie was the most grateful recipient of a living in the parish that enclosed Rosings and therefore could call the lady his benefactress. Then she inquired if he perhaps was acquainted with the lady in question and to her great surprise he answered in the affirmative.

"I have met her only once, when I was still at Denali. She is aunt to Mr Cullen and sister to Lady Cullen. There was a rumour that both sisters planned to unite their offspring in marriage. Now it will surely be a confirmed business, as both parties are of age." Lieutenant Black added in explanation.

"Pray tell me, what kind of character has Miss de Bourgh, will she suit Mr Cullen? He requires a great deal in a wife, I once overheard." Miss Swan inquired further.

"She is said to be a very refined and proud lady, but with a sickly constitution. Her mother often excuses her lack of common accomplishments to her daughter's fragile health."

At this point the pair reached the rather lonely path to Hareclove Cottage and for the sake of propriety had to end their conversation. After a short farewell and the customary curtsy and bow the went their different ways, both deep in thought.

* * *

**_I hope you liked it and will leave me a review, won't you? I still do answer all reviews that come my way. So feel free to ask me any questions you might have about this story. _**


	22. Chapter 22

_**I dearly hope you will again excuse my lengthy absence. I had quite a lot to do last month and felt myself incapacitated to write in the process.... add demanding work, new responsibilities, a lecture in 3 weeks and a 4 week old car with storm-damage (my poor little Rosalie, and I did put her far away from any trees...)**_

_**As always this is my work and I am neither Jane Austen nor Stephenie Meyer. Everything you recognize is their property.**_

* * *

**Twenty-second chapter**

* * *

On her return from the grief filled sitting room at Hareclove Cottage Miss Swan was eagerly awaited in her own. And as soon as she was informed on the identity of her guest by the footman, she was dearly sorry for the lazy pace she had set on her return walk and hurried to wait on her guest immediately.

"Dearest Charlotte, what a pleasant surprise." Exclaimed the newly arrived hostess.

"It must have been ages since we last saw each other." She added warmly and clasped the hands of Miss Stanley who smiled warmly.

"Let us settle quickly dear friend, I have important news I felt the need to deliver in person." Miss Stanley said in lieu of a greeting.

"What can you possibly have to relate that has you in such distress. But forgive my inattention, please let us be seated." Cried Miss Swan and guided her guest to the chaise lounge, where they could be as comfortably situated as possible for a confidential conversation.

"I fear my news will not make you happy with me, Bella, but I just have to tell you myself before you hear it at church tomorrow, for I am sure my mother will not be able to keep the secret for long."

"Pray do tell then." Begged Miss Swan. "I am sure it can not be as bad as you seem to think."

But she soon changed her mind on beholding the things her friend had to relate.

"Engaged to Mr Yorkie?" she exclaimed in disbelieve. "How can this be true? Dear Charlotte, you can not be serious. Such an odious man! How could you accept him? And only days after he proposed to your sister?"

"I beg of you not to insult him in my hearing." Said Miss Stanley with a pained expression. "Just because he has not had the fortune of securing your good opinion, does not necessarily follow that he his incapable to secure that of any woman."

"You are serious indeed." Said Miss Swan astonished and in a more rational manner.

"Pray accept my apologies. I did not mean to pain you with my unguarded words. Even if I can not understand your decision, please accept my best wishes for your happiness."

"Is it so hard to understand, my dear?" said Miss Stanley with a sad smile.

"I am the third of four daughters of a country gentleman whose estate is entailed away from the female line. I life in a secluded society that hardly ever beholds an unmarried gentleman. My share in beauty and dowry are equally small. It is the plain truth that my chances for another offer are pitifully nonexistent. You know I never was a romantic. If I can secure the future of my sisters and the happiness of my family by accepting his offer, why should I refuse?"

"How can you give up your hope of marital felicity so easily for the sake of your sisters. It is a very great sacrifice indeed. Are you quite sure, this is what you want?" asked Miss Swan distressed by the sober and rational manner of her friend.

"I believe my chances at marital felicity are equal, if not better than those of many other ladies of my station and situation in life. I only ever asked for a nice and comfortable home of my own. I always thought it best to know as little as possible of your intended before the marriage. Mr Yorkie is a gentleman of a honourable profession and his situation in life is secure. That is all I need to know."

"Well, you are quite determined, I am sure." Said Miss Swan weakly, still struggling with her composure.

"If you are content with this, how can I not support you? When is the happy event to be?"

"I will be married in 6 weeks time. We will leave for Kent directly after the ceremony, since my intended sees no need in a reception. Apparently Lady de Bourgh does not approve of it." The last was said with a weak smile and both ladies had to pause at the ridicule.

"Lucy will be visiting us only a fortnight later. Would you be so kind and accompany her? You could stay for a month and return via London to accompany Rose and Alice on their way back. Please Bella, it would mean a lot to me." Only a hint of fear and desperation showed in these words and Miss Swan promptly promised to follow the scheme.

"I would be glad to visit you in your new home." she confirmed, but could not find real anticipation for a month spend in company of odious Mr Yorkie and in the vicinity of his benefactress.

Much had happened this day and when Miss Swan was finally able to place her head on her pillow she could not find sleep for all the thoughts and concerns in her mind.

* * *

**_Reviews are vastly appreciated... the next chapter will be leaving the small city of Chawton for a glimpse at some gentlemen who currently reside in London...__ I know you miss the boys ;)_**


	23. Chapter 23

_**I am sorry to say that I disappointed once again. My computer ate my files and destroyed not only this chapter but also every other chapter I had prepared for later**__**. I had to write this chapter anew. And it was not an easy one from the start. So this took me a little longer.**_

_**I am sorry. Please note that anything you might recognize belongs to either Jane Austen or Stephenie Meyer.**_

**

* * *

Tweny-third chapter**

* * *

About two weeks after their departure from that unfortunate country residence, which to let for any length of time had clearly proved to be a mistake, Mr Cullen entered the library at his father's town house at Grosvenors square. He did not expect company since this was a generally abandoned part of the generous house and he was thus sincerely surprised to encounter his cousin already engaged at one of the desks. Captain Cullen seemed to be busily occupied by his correspondence, but if pressed to name a date Mr Cullen could not determine when he had last seen his cousin writing at all. He closed the door rather noisily and finally managed to claim the attention of the former occupant of the library.

Captain Cullen looked up from his letters to find his cousin standing by the door.

"Just the man I need here. Edward come, if you please, tell me, when will you return with me to Rosebud park. I am just now writing to the housekeeper to warn her of our arrival. What would be a prudent time to go back? Remember we promised to do so soon." He exclaimed on beholding his cousin.

"Return? Whatever for?" Mr Cullen entered the dreaded conversation. He had known that this could not be avoided for long, had expected it earlier to be true, but had entertained a vain hope to be spared the ordeal.

"Whatever for? Don't be ridiculous, Edward. You must have been aware what Miss Hale means to me. I will return for her of course. And you will accompany me, won't you?" A slight hint of urgency showed in the voice of the professed lover.

"And what, for the sake of the Lord, do you plan to do then? This is not the first lady to catch your fancy and loose it at a whim. You know as well as I do that you can't possibly offer for her."

"You are too droll. Why should I not offer for her? Indeed it is my very plan to propose within the first opportunity that occurs." Now Captain Cullen laughed outright.

"Have you no sense of propriety? Her conditions in life are beneath your own, she barely has a dowry and her relations contain of country attorneys and would be gentlemen." Said Mr Cullen with scorn in his voice.

"She is a gentleman's daughter as I am a gentleman's son. So far we are equal. I have enough money for the both of us, so what should I care for a dowry? It is lifelong happiness I seek. I am in love and will be the happiest of man when she accepts me." The captain said this with such a firmness as suggested to Mr Cullen exactly how wrong his approach of this delicate matter turned out to be.

"If it is happiness you seek, would you not rather look for a lady that reciprocates your feelings?" Mr Cullen tried a new tactic.

"Pray, what do you mean with that? Of course she likes me. Did not you see how she encouraged my attentions. She could not possibly have misjudged me and she clearly seemed to expect my addresses." The Captain's voice reflected his obvious confusion.

"Maybe you have misjudged her motivations for acting the way she did." Mr Cullen's voice was decidedly more gentle now as he continued: "It would be an advantageous match for her, that much you can not deny. Even if you consider her your equal in station, she is not that in matter of fortune. She has to be aware of that."

"My Rose mercenary? You must be losing your mind Edward. She is the sweetest most innocent creature in shoe leather I ever beheld." His voice held a desperation that could not be hidden by his anger.

"Her mother certainly is. Did you not listen to one conversation from her? No, of course you did not. I on the other hand had to endure more than one of them. She praised your fortune most of all. And I watched your sweet girl, too. If she has true affection for you, I could not detect it in her manners or her voice, or where else you might look for it." Mr Cullen watched as his cousins shoulders visibly slumped at his words. It was a painful conversation but it would be for the best. Surely his cousin would see that over time and be grateful.

"I can not believe you." Captain Cullen said in a broken manner.

"Your sister saw the same things. When I told her my concerns, she could only second them." Mr Cullen added.

"Tanya? She likes to look above her station. Her opinion in this is certainly not objective." The Captain dismissed in a small voice.

"But you know me, cousin. You know that I have your well being at heart. And I only speak the truth." Mr Cullen watched as his cousin turned away on this words.

"Would you… please … I need some privacy." His voice was disrupted by barely concealed sobs and Mr Cullen discreetly left the room.

When he turned away from the door he came face first onto Miss Cullen who watched him with a concerned expression.

"It is done." He told her and left to seek his own refugee.

_**

* * *

Don't hate me or Edward for this, it had to happen. For a true happy end there has to be desperation first. Now we are in the middle of it at least for two pairs… the third one will get their fill a little later. Please review.**_


End file.
